


You are under arrest

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, Ray Kowalski is tied to a pole/pipe.. but he won't surrender that easily ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are under arrest




End file.
